A computer software program needs to be evaluated to determine whether it achieves its particular or desired purpose. Generally, software testing is used to expose problems with the software to alert software engineers to debug the code in the software causing problems. Test environments are used to mimic the intended software and/or hardware environment in which the program will be deployed to ensure the program will perform its desired purpose for the end user.
Typically, after code is written for a software program, the software engineer must wait for the code to be “built”. In the interim, the software engineer must build the software test environment to test the code and determine if it performs as desired. For example, a team of software engineers could use DevOps, a methodology of software development that helps an organization to rapidly produce software products and services, to provision resources for building test environments by selecting various pre-requisites and co-requisites that need to be installed to run the tests. Given the complexity of the environment, the provisioning could take hours to complete, and only then could the software engineers begin testing. Thus, software engineers can experience “lag time” between waiting for the code to be built and the creation of the test environment. In other instances, there could be dedicated environments already set up but are not being used.